Episode 8106 (17th April 2013)
Plot Owen tries to mend the broken stereo. Faye sulks and refuses to eat her breakfast despite Anna's pleas. Eileen tries to give Paul their holiday tickets but he insists she keeps them and suggests she takes Julie instead. Julie's thrilled. Mary arrives for work at the bistro but Nick gently explains that he no longer needs her. Mary wishes him well for the future and leaves, head held high. Anna is furious at Tim for renting the Corner Shop flat and tells him to stay away from Faye in future as he causes nothing but trouble. At school, Faye's sent out of class for misbehaving. Brian tries to reason with her but Faye drops a bombshell, telling him that Anna hits her. Dev thanks Sophie for all her support and tells her that he's going to hire a nanny and get his life back on track. A social worker and child protection officer call at No.6 and tell Anna about Faye's claims of abuse. Anna's stunned as they explain that Faye won't be coming home whilst they investigate her allegations. Fiz dupes Chesney into meeting Katy in the café for a romantic meal. Katy begs Chesney for another chance but Chesney's adamant that he'll never be enough for her and leaves. Katy's broken-hearted. Dev apologises to Stella, explaining how he was just jealous and angry. He wishes she and Karl well. Owen blames Tim for poisoning Faye's mind and getting her to lie to Social Services. Tim's bemused and denies any involvement. Chesney returns home and angrily tells Fiz to stop interfering as it's a waste of time; he stopped loving Katy the day she cheated on him. Anna's beside herself as the social worker leaves with Faye's overnight bag. Owen does his best to calm her down. Cast Regular cast *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Katy Armstrong - Georgia May Foote *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn *Paul Kershaw - Tony Hirst *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Stella Price - Michelle Collins Guest cast *Nicola Waite - Maxine Burth *Stephen Bowyer - Dana Haqjoo Places *Coronation Street exterior *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *Corner Shop *Viaduct Street *Nick's Bistro *Rosamund Street *Roy's Rolls *Owen Armstrong Construction - Yard *Bessie Street School - Corridor Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Brian calls social services after Faye claims Anna has been hitting her; Katy apologises to Chesney and insists she still loves him; Dev decides to look for a nanny so he can return to work; and Nick tells Mary there will be no more theme nights at the Bistro. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,030,000 viewers (8th place). Category:2013 episodes